Moni & Mini
by masterminds
Summary: Awalnya Jungkook hanya ingin mengetahui identitas asli dua penjahat terkenal itu; Moni dan Mini. Dia tidak berpikiran akan terlibat jauh dengan cepat. NAMMIN/MINJOON


Menjadi yang paling muda menyebalkan, pikir Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka menganggap remeh dirinya hanya karena dia jauh lebih muda dari mereka semua, padahal dia tahu kemampuannya bisa melebihi mereka semua. Dia tidak mengorbankan waktunya selama empat tahun di universitas hanya untuk membuat berita tentang selebriti yang membuat skandal untuk kesekian kalinya atau hubungan gelap para pejabat di belakang istri mereka. Itu bukan yang dia inginkan, dia harus membuktikan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih bermutu dari yang selama ini dia kerjakan.

Moni dan Mini menangkap perhatiannya saat dia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pasangan penjahat kelas kakap itu masih berkeliaran seolah-olah mereka anti-peluru, tak kasat mata. Mereka seperti campuran antara Bonnie dan Clyde ditambah Robin Hood, hanya saja mereka berasal dari Korea dan merupakan pasangan gay. Meskipun dicap sebagai penjahat kelas kakap dan menjadi buruan dimana-mana, hampir semua orang mendambakan mereka sejak mereka membuat kekacauan di pusat kota Seoul, merampok brankas bank dan menghamburkan semua uangnya ke jalanan dengan helikopter curian. Jalanan kacau balau karena orang-orang yang turun ke jalanan untuk mengambil uang yang berserakan. Pihak kepolisian tidak menemukan mereka setelah itu, hanya bisa menemukan helikopter yang mereka curi di atas atap rumah sakit. Kekacauan yang mereka lakukan itu ternyata hanya sebuah permulaan, sebulan setelah itu, mereka muncul lagi dengan meretas semua billboard di kota Seoul, membuat wajah mereka terpampang hampir di penjuru kota. Dalam video yang berdurasi sekitar 30 detik itu mereka mengenalkan diri mereka. Yang pendek dengan pipi berisi dan mata kecil itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Mini, dilihat dari _babyface_ dan tangannya yang kecil, tidak aneh jika dia disebut begitu. Apalagi jika dia berada di samping pasangannya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan yang tinggi dengan lesung pipi itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Moni, entah untuk menyesuaikan dengan pasangannya atau ada arti lain dari nama itu. Mini memiliki rambut pirang terang dan Moni memiliki rambut cokelat gelap, memberikan kesan kontras yang pas bagi merek berdua. Mereka juga berjanji mereka untuk menunjukkan hal menakjubkan lainnya, lalu video itu ditutup dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Dan mereka menepati janji mereka. Setiap sebulan sekali, pada tanggal 13, mereka akan melakukan aksi lain yang bukan membuat semua orang gempar.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif pasangan itu yang sebenarnya. Perhatian? Mereka sudah merampok bank, membocorkan video perselingkuhan salah satu menteri, mengungkapkan pelaku korupsi di pemerintahan, juga membongkar protistusi yang sudah mendarah daging di industri hiburan. Jika melihat dari satu sisi, bisa jadi itu yang mereka inginkan, mereka melakukan itu semua agar semua orang memberikan perhatian kepada mereka untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka berdua yang haus perhatian. Tapi jika dilihat dari sisi lain, dia bisa melihat bahwa jika, ya, mereka memang menginginkan perhatian, tapi itu tidak ditunjukkan untuk mereka, melainkan pada sesuatu yang mereka berusaha sampaikan. Jika mereka hanya menginginkan perhatian untuk diri mereka sendiri, mereka tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu, membocorkan _sextape_ saja sudah bisa membuat semua orang gempar, dan mereka juga tidak akan menghilang selama sebulan penuh. Mereka memang merampok bank, tapi setelah itu terbongkar lah bahwa bank itu tempat para pelaku korupsi menyimpan uang mereka. Mereka juga secara ilegal menyadap percakapan telepon dan pesan seorang menteri, tapi itu berakhir dengan terkuaknya hubungan terlarang yang menteri itu lakukan.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

Dia berusaha menggali informasi tentang mereka. Dia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini, tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli mereka sekalipun mereka menunjukkan wajah mereka dengan jelas. Banyak rumor yang menyebar, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan satupun yang benar. Moni dan Mini bagaikan karakter fiksi yang muncul ke dunia nyata, keberadaan mereka mengambang di titik kenyataan dan fiksi belaka, kadang dia mempertanyakan keaslian setiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak mungkin seluruh orang di Korea Selatan memimpikan hal yang sama.

Bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Sikap ambisius dan kompetitifnya kadang membuat orang lain kesal padanya, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu karena sikapnya itu bisa membuatnya lebih maju dari yang lain. Dia memang tidak bisa menemukan informasi itu sendiri, dia membutuhkan orang lain. Dia tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi pilihan tepat untuknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjinakkan Min Yoongi selain segelas Americano. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi tidak ada yang berani padanya jika moodnya sedang buruk. _Hell_ , bahkan jika moodnya sedang baikpun tidak ada yang berani padanya. Itu sebabnya dia datang pukul sepuluh pagi dengan dua gelas Americano, dia tahu Yoongi tidak akan suka jika dia datang mendadak, apalagi jika dia datang mendadak pada pagi hari. Dia menekan bel berkali-kali, berharap Yoongi muak mengabaikannya dan membukakan pintu.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka setelah Jungkook merasakan jari telunjuknya sakit karena terus menekan bel. Di depannya berdiri Min Yoongi dengan tatapan menusuk yang bisa membuat orang lain pipis di tempat. Tapi dia bukan orang lain, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Dia lalu menyerahkan segelas Americano pada Yoongi sebelum orang itu melakukan hal buruk padanya. Seperti menutup pintu kembali, misalnya. Dia tidak ingin menekan bel itu lagi.

Dengan helaan napas pasrah, Yoongi menerima segelas Americano yang ditawarkan padanya itu dan membiarkan Jungkook masuk. Sepertinya dia tahu jika Jungkook akan terus mengganggunya sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dalam kasus ini, identitas Moni dan Mini.

"Kau terobsesi." Kata Yoongi setelah dia menjelaskan tujuannya kemari. Dia memang terobsesi, tapi siapa yang tidak? Kedua orang itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan berhenti, kemisteriusan mereka pun membuat banyak orang terobsesi ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka. Bukan hanya dia yang terobsesi, tapi dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang menjadikan obsesi itu sebagai sesuatu yang berguna.

"Hyung, ini sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak akan lagi dianggap remeh jika aku berhasil mengungkap siapa itu Moni dan Mini dan alasan mereka melakukan aksi-aksi mereka. Aku tahu kau bisa membantuku, aku mohon hyung..." Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Yoongi orang yang mudah luluh jika kalian bisa menyerang titik lemahnya. Yoongi memang tidak bisa menolak seseorang yang memohon padanya, apalagi jika ditambah wajah memelas penuh harapan.

"Sialan kau," umpatnya dengan kesal, "aku akan lakukan yang aku bisa. Ingat, hey, jangan senang dulu, jangan memohon lagi padaku jika aku tidak mendapatkan yang kau mau. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Yoongi memutar matanya, dia mengambil Americanonya yang belum habis dan meminumnya. "Sekarang keluar dari apartemenku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Dia tahu Yoongi itu hebat. Seniornya waktu kuliah itu sering sekali meretas sesuatu jika sedang bosan, mencari informasi bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Dia masih ingat saat Yoongi meretas isi komputer salah satu gurunya dan menyebarkannya ke murid lain, dia hampir saja dikeluarkan jika saja pihak sekolah tidak ingin terlihat buruk di mata publik. Hanya butuh waktu satu hari, dia sudah bisa menemukan identitas Moni dan Mini seperti yang Jungkook minta.

Yoongi mengirimkan filenya saat dia masih di kantor, dia harus mengecek sekelilingnya dulu sebelum membukanya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika dia sedang menggali informasi Moni dan Mini, terutama para seniornya, dia tahu mereka akan menghancurkan hal ini jika mereka tahu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka membencinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dia melihat isi file itu dengan seksama. Dimulai dari Moni. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Namjoon, anak dari pasangan jaksa yang cukup terkenal dan profesor di Yonsei. Dia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Jungkook. Dengan IQ yang mencapai angka 148, Namjoon sudah menunjukkan kepintarannya sejak masih kecil. Dia menjadi murid top di sekolahnya, tipikal murid yang menjadi idaman para guru dan dibenci murid yang lain. Yang menjadi perhatiannya bukanlah otak pintarnya dan segudang prestasi yang dia lakukan, melainkan hobi yang dia lakukan di luar sekolah saat dia masih SMA dulu. Namjoon ternyata mantan _underground rapper_ dengan nama panggung Rap Monster (Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa rapper selalu memiliki nama panggung aneh) dan ada kemungkinan inilah asal mula dari Moni. Dia mengikuti _gig_ secara diam-diam, sudah membuat beberapa _mixtape_ juga. Dia lalu menghilang tanpa jejak, ada yang bilang orangtuanya memaksanya untuk berhenti dan fokus sekolah, namun tidak ada jawaban pasti karena setelah lulus sekolah, dia pergi dari rumahnya yang terletak di Ilsan dan baru muncul kembali sekarang - sebagai Moni.

Kemudian Mini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Mini lebih tua dua tahun darinya jika melihat dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek. Nama aslinya adalah Park Jimin. Dia merupakan mantan _trainee_ di salah satu agensi yang terkenal meskipun bukan bagian dari Big 3. Jimin termasuk murid andalan di sekolahnya dulu dengan kemampuan tari moderennya, tapi lebih memilih menjadi _trainee_ daripada melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan Jimin memutuskan kontraknya dengan agensi itu lalu menghilang begitu saja setelah dua tahun.

Ini masih belum cukup, pikirnya. Kini dia memang sudah menemukan identitas mereka berdua, tapi dia masih belum mengetahui motif mereka selama ini. Dan untuk menemukan jawabannya, dia harus menemui mereka secara langsung.

Dia baru sampai di apartemennya saat dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Dia berusaha menyalakan lampu, sesuatu yang harusnya mudah itu terasa sulit karena dia terus merasa ada mata yang mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya.

Saat lampu menyala, yang dia bayangkan hanya satu; penyusup.

Yang tidak dia bayangkan; Moni dan Mini, dengan tenang duduk di sofa apartemen kecilnya.

Secara teknis, mereka berdua adalah penyusup. Tapi dia tidak membayangkan bahwa yang menyusup apartemennya adalah dua orang yang menjadi buruan pihak kepolisian dan sudah menjadi objek obsesinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau takut dengan kenyataan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menemukannya? Dia bahkan baru mengetahui identitas mereka tadi siang.

Mini - Jimin, ingat, namanya Jimin, tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Jungkook secara refleks mundur beberapa langkah. Jimin melihatnya dengan aneh, dia lalu mendekati Jungkook, saat tubuh mereka berdua berdekatan, dia menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jimin, mulai dari mata kecilnya, bulu mata lentiknya, pipinya yang berisi, sampai bibir merah mudanya yang penuh. Jimin menyeringai saat dia memergoki Jungkook menatap terlalu lama.

"Kenapa tegang begitu, hm?" Jimin tersenyum padanya, jari-jari kecilnya kini berada di pundaknya, membuka blazer abu-abu yang dia kenakan dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dia menelan ludahnya saat Jimin meletakkan tangan di pundaknya, memberi sedikit tekanan disana. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sulit baginya untuk bergerak, tubuhnya lebih besar dari Jimin, tidak seharusnya dia takut. Tapi Jimin sepertinya tidak menerlukan tubuh yang besar untuk bisa mengintimidasi seseorang.

"Aku tidak akan menggigit," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya, "kecuali jika itu yang kau mau."

"Mini." Suara itu berat dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jungkook mengutuk dalam hati karena dia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari bibir itu.

"Jangan cemburu, sayang."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Jawab Namjoon, dia melihat Jungkook dengan tajam, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Jimin memutar matanya, lalu tersenyum dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa. Dia menurut karena tidak ingin membuat keduanya marah, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika mereka marah. Jimin memang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, tapi dari sorot matanya dia tahu Jimin tidak sepolos itu, sikap menggodanya pada Jungkook membuktikannya. Kalau Namjoon memang sudah terlihat sebagai tipe orang yang tidak bisa dibuat marah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jungkook, membuatnya semakin berkeringat. Dia tidak ingin menambah buruk suasana, tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dengan kaku, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, tidak berani menyentuh seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di pangkuannya karena masih ingin tetap hidup. Dia memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Namjoon, dan benar saja, laki-laki itu masih melihatnya dengan tajam. _Well_ , _shit_.

"Hey, lihat aku," Jimin menyentuh pipinya dan menggerakannya agar Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan padanya, "Moni tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu karena dia terlalu memanjakanku. Jika kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lebih baik kau dengarkan semua ucapanku, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Mereka belum melakukan apapun padanya tapi dia sudah seperti ini, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membuat kesalahan? Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Jimin tersenyum, mengelus poni Jungkook kebelakang yang sedikit basah karena keringat. " _Good boy_."

"Jungkook, apa kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Namjoon, pertanyaan itu membuatnya sedikit kelabakan karena sejak tadi Namjoon hanya menatap tajam dirinya. Dia pikir Namjoon tidak akan repot-repot berbicara dengannya.

"Uhm..."

"Yoongi hyung tidak memberitahumu, bukan?"

Yoongi? Apa hubungannya Yoongi dengan mereka?

"Ck," Namjoon berdecik, "sudah kuduga dia tidak memberitahumu."

"A... apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Jungkook..." kali ini Jimin yang berbicara, dia melihat Jungkook dengan pandangan kasihan yang dibuat-buat. "Menurutmu siapa yang selama ini membantu kita meretas sistem, huh?"

Tunggu. Jungkook berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa dia tidak salah? Mereka berdua mengindikasikan bahwa Yoongi - Min Yoongi si pemalas yang minum kopi lima cangkir sehari dan tidak mengenal konsep waktu - membantu mereka selama ini? Min Yoongi yang itu? Seniornya yang selalu menolak membantunya kecuali diberi kopi gratis itu? Dunia memang kecil rupanya.

"Yoongi hyung tahu kau bisa diandalkan, tapi dia masih melihatmu sebagai anak kecil. Apa kau pikir kita bekerja berdua saja, huh? Aku dan Moni memang bintang utamanya, tapi kau ingat dibalik layar selalu ada orang lain yang bertanggung jawab, bukan? Para kru yang memastikan bahwa pertunjukan berjalan dengan sempurna. Yoongi hyung adalah salah satunya." Jelas Jimin. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang, selama ini dia mengenal seseorang yang ikut bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang Moni dan Mini lakukan. Dia mulai berpikir apakah selama ini dia pernah berpapasan dengan yang lainnya meskipun tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa kau mulai mengerti, Jungkook?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Tujuan kita menemuimu?"

"Uh... kalian tidak benar-benar menjelaskannya."

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali, Jungkook. Aku mengerti jika kau bingung. Jadi aku ganti pertanyaannya, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, Jungkook?"

 _What._ Pendengarannya tidak salah, kan? Jika mereka hanya ingin mempermainkannya, dia ingin terjatuh pada perangkap itu.

"Kau memang belum berpengalaman, tapi kau berdedikasi-"

"Terobsesi." Potong Namjoon.

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, Yoongi hyung juga merasa begitu. Jadi bagaimana?"

Jungkook memikirkannya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari tahu identitas Moni dan Mini, mungkin akan mengungkapkannya juga ke publik untuk membuat seniornya kesal. Dia tidak membayangkan akan terlibat dengan mereka, setidaknya tidak secepat ini. Jika dia menolak, mereka mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya karena dia mengenal Yoongi. Jika dia menerimanya, dia akan berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Jika kalian mengenalnya dengan baik, kalian akan tahu pilihannya sebelum dia mengucapkannya.

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is basically Bonnie and Clyde/The Four Horsemen/Robin Hood fusion nobody asked for.**

 **Udah lama gak nulis bukannya lanjut yang belum selesai malah buat yang baru. Tapi aku lagi mabok Minjoon/Nammin (terserah mau nyebut gimana) jadi... ya gitu. Jangan lupa ngasih pendapat atau kritik di kolom review ya~ aku open segalanya kok, mau ngatain juga boleh /what**


End file.
